Telephone cables, network cables, or power cables are often embedded in a wall or floor of a building. This is particularly true for commercial architectures, such as an office building, a commercial building, and a hotel, that often sets up these cables by burying the cables in the walls and/or floors of the building with connection receptacles or sockets exposed on wall surfaces or floor grounds of the building. This is for aesthetic and convenient purposes.
To use the cable systems, a user inserts a mating plug into the corresponding receptacle. For example, to connect to a computer network, a user inserts a network connection cable into a receptacle of the network cable buried in the building. Some of the hotels provide network connection service to their residents in order to allow their residents to surf the Internet or to connect to private networks. These receptacles for computer network or telephone network are put into operation by simply inserting a mating connection cable. This is convenient for easy removal and connection of the connection cable, but it is disadvantageous that the connection cable may easily get lost.
Thus, the present invention aims to provide a connection receptacle lock and security structure that is advantageous in respect of simple structure, effective prevention of stealing, protection against unauthorized connection, and easy use, so as to overcome the problems of a connection cable being easily stolen and a receptacle being connected without proper authorization that are often found in the existing connection receptacles or sockets.